I Wanna Tell You
by Serena-chan1
Summary: This is my first songfic I ever wrote. It was posted on here before but it accidentally got deleted!! *sob!* Please r/r! h/g romance it's set to "Misty's song" from the Pokemon soundtrack


"I Wanna Tell You"  
by: Serena-chan  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first sonfic so be nice!!!! This is about how Ginny   
feels about Harry. It's set to "Misty's Song" from the Pokemon   
soundtrack. I think it fits how Ginny would feel...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to   
the goddess of all authors, J.K. Rowling. *Bows and worships*   
Also, I don't own Pokemon...yet. ^_~  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ginny sat with her pen poised above the paper, not sure what to write. She   
loved her room because it had a window right on the roof so that she could   
crawl out on the roof and sit and look at the stars. Tonight had been such a   
pretty night that she had decided to take her diary out on the roof and write   
by the light of the full moon.   
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit  
But it's true  
  
As she sat there thinking, a car pulled in the driveway and her father,   
Ron, and Harry stepped out. Ron had invited Harry to spend the summer   
holidays with them and the ministry had lent her father a car to pick him   
up in.   
  
You look at me  
I look away  
  
One look at Harry and Ginny's heart began to flutter and she began to   
scribble in her diary:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today Harry came to spend the summer hollidays with us. Well,   
the only reason he came was because of Ron, but it's still nice to have him   
here.   
I've tried so hard not to feel for him like I do, but I just can't help it!   
What should I do? I've thought of telling him so many times, but, somehow, I   
just can't bring myself to do it. What if he laughs in my face? Or what if he   
never speaks to me again? I don't think I could stand either of those choices.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling   
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I afraid that  
You might break my heart   
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
I love you  
  
Here, Ginny paused writing to look down into the driveway where her   
mother, father, brothers, and Harry stood talking. Harry, could   
feel he was being watched and looked up. He saw Ginny and smiled.   
  
She smiled back, and for a few precious moments, they made eye   
contact. It was like magic, her staring into his beautiful green eyes   
and him, returning her gaze, and staring into her beautiful brown   
ones.   
  
Ginny felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she looked down, breaking   
eye contact and shattering the magic.   
  
I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line  
Every word  
I say to my self "today will be the day!"  
But every time, I loose my nerve  
  
"Come on everyone, up to bed." she heard her mother's voice say,   
"Harry must be tired from his trip."  
  
I look at you  
You look away  
  
She watched every one troop back inside, and with one more wishful   
look at Harry, she began to write again.   
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling   
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I afraid that  
You might break my heart   
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
I love you  
  
Why, oh, why can't I meet his eyes without blushing and looking away?!   
One of us always looks away no matter what. Why does he turn away? It's   
not like he has anything to hide, or does he?   
I'd better stop this, I'm just getting my hopes up over nothing.   
Someday, someday I'll have the courage to tell him. In the mean time, I'll try   
to show him that there's more to me than "shy little Ginny, Ron's baby sister."  
I'll show him! I'll really get to know him, and I'll let him really get to know   
me. Then I'll have enough courage. I know it.  
  
Yours,   
Ginny Weasly  
  
Why, why do you turn away  
It must be, that your afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Why can't you see?  
  
Ginny closed her diary and went in to go to bed. She climbed carefully in   
her window and turned around to shut it. As she did, she glanced out at   
the sky one last time. As she watched, a shooting star streaked gracefully   
across the sky.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling   
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I afraid that  
You might break my heart   
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
I love you  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter." Ginny whispered, and closed her window.   
  
I love you. 


End file.
